Resin molded articles are used as a metal substitute for the purpose of weight saving, and in order to improve mechanical strengths, molding of a resin composition in which a fiber is blended has been known.
In JP-A 2008-013693, there is disclosed an invention of a long fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition for automobile outer plate members obtained by blending a reinforcement fiber in an amount of 25 to 200 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of a composition in which a weight ratio of a thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) to a styrene-based resin (SR) (that is, TPU/SR) is 20/80 to 90/10.
It is described that, as a reinforcement fiber, at least one kind of fiber selected from the group consisting of an inorganic fiber made of glass, carbon, silicon carbide, basalt, or boron; a metal fiber made of stainless steel; an organic fiber made of aramid, rayon, nylon, poly naphthalate, polyester, or cellulose is included, but in its Example, urethane-based long fiber glass fiber is used.
In JP-A 2008-202012, there is described an invention relating to a long fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition obtained by blending 11 to 200 parts by weight of a reinforcement fiber relative to 100 parts by weight of a composition composed of a polycarbonate resin (PC) and a styrene-based resin (SR).
It is described that, as a reinforcement fiber, at least one kind of fiber selected from the group consisting of an inorganic fiber made of glass, carbon, silicon carbide, basalt, or boron; a metal fiber made of stainless steel; an organic fiber made of aramid, rayon, nylon, polynaphthalate, or polyester; and a cellulose fiber is included, but in its Example, a glass fiber is used.